mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Gunner
[[Super Monday Night Combat Characters|''Return]] ''to the characters page. [[Gunner (disambiguation)|''Gunner]] may also refer to something else. The Gunner (Voiced by David Frederick White) is one of the six classic Monday Night Combat pros, now participating in Super Monday Night Combat. Less aggressive than the Tank, the Gunner is nevertheless alongside him in the Enforcer category. His high armor, slow speed, and potent firepower make the Gunner a perfect point-man to shield his allies from enemy gunfire while pushing the advance. He is also just as comfortable on Defense, holding his ground against the enemy advance. __TOC__ Official Biography Slow, but powerful, the Gunner is the anchor of his team, providing heavy firepower to cover teammates as they try and gain ground against the enemy. The Gunner is slow and thoughtful, and very rarely gives into any sort of panic or excitement. He is protective of his teammates; often the only way to get any sort of rise out of him is for an opponent to score an especially vicious kill. Though his large size and use of pidgin English and surfer lingo often cause people to underestimate him, the Gunner is extremely intelligent. He enjoys literature and poetry and while good at his craft prefers non-violence to combat. The Gunner is humble in all things and as such is perfectly happy to let people underestimate him. One major flaw is his affable nature even during games. He can often be heard apologizing to opponents after killing them or offering encouragement to the other team. He feels especially protective of the Assassin, whom he has a secret crush on and generally dislikes Snipers due to the cowardly nature of the way they go about killing. The Gunner's dominant ethnic genes hail from the South Pacific and if he weren't a celebrated athlete he would gladly spend his days on tiny, out-of-the-way island lolling about in a reinforced hammock with a pile of books nearby and the Assassin roasting a pig while their twelve chubby children play at her feet. Pro Career *Third on the all time Monday Night Combat list for hurling opponents to their death. *Named to his twelfth pro-bowl after being only the third Gunner in Super MNC history to form a Hostile Phalanx in every home game during the regular season. *Surpassed the 2,000 career kill mark December 3, 21XX Notable DNA Sumo wrestler Chiyonofuji Mitsugu, Otis, a prize winning yak, 1988 Washington Redskins offensive line, Lord Byron Personal *Avid reader of poetry *Favorite Foods: bibimbap, huli huli, corn dogs *For the ninth straight year was a participant in the "Super MNC Take a Player to School" event in which students win the chance to bring a Super MNC combatant to school to spend the day promoting after school activities and convincing kids to stay in school while also acting as a one-man vigilante squad, ridding the campus of drugs and gangs in a deadly game of cat and mouse where those who cross the line are given a whole new lesson plan- OF DEATH. Likes Coral reefs, ukulele jams, poetry of Lord Byron Dislikes Large cities, crowds, shopping for pants Weapons Minigun As unsubtle as they come, the Minigun is a bullet-spewing cone of death with a ridiculous rate of fire and an enormous magazine. However, the Minigun chews through its ammo at an alarming rate, takes several seconds to reload, and is among the least accurate weapons in the game. While shooting he is slowed. Upgrading the Gunner's Offense skill eventually converts the Minigun to a Dual-Minigun, increasing its magazine size to 300 (an increase of 100) and adding to the firing rate as well. *Alternate Fire: Gunner winds up the motor, allowing the Gunner to keep his gun prepped for firing, without actually shooting anything. However this slows him down as if he is shooting Mortar Launcher The Mortar Launcher fires high-explosive shells in a long, shallow arc. Aiming upwards to a certain degree extends the range of the mortar's shots. Upgrades to the Gunner's Offensive skill causes mortar shells to break up in flight, landing as multiple, separate explosives. *Alternate Fire: A Grapple Attack. Skills Deploy The Gunner sets down root, trading mobility for firepower. While deployed, the Gunner can only aim in a 180-degree arc directly in front of him. However, he gains increased damage resistance, Fire Rate, Accuracy, Critical Shot Chance, and an Armor Aura. Additionally, he gains a bulletproof screen to protect himself against Headshots and can fire his jump-jets to burn Pros sneaking up behind him. Damage sustained while deployed is converted into Juice at a much higher rate than normal. Upgrading Deploy increases Armor Aura bonuses and decreases cooldown. Armor Aura per tick: 15/45/60/75 Cooldown: 20/14/10/7.5 Rocket The Gunner's armor comes equipped with a heat-seeking missile to take the hurt to faster, more agile Pros. The Gunner must keep his eye on the targeted Pro for a brief period of time, so that the missile can 'lock' onto their heat signature. If locked on to multiple targets, the Rocket will home on the target nearest to you, or to the target under your crosshair. While Deployed, a Gunner can fire 2 Rockets, but will only work if two or more targets are on lock. Upgrading Rocket increases damage and speed, decreases cooldown and lock-on time. Damage: 80/160/200/240 Speed: 750/1000/1500/2500 Lock on time: Cooldown: 20/14/10/7.5 Ground Slam The Gunner throws his massive weight to the floor, causing a shockwave in the immediate area surrounding him. Performing a Ground Slam while in midair causes him to hit the floor in a much faster rate. Any unwary Pro caught underneath the Gunner during an airborne Slam attack gets 'Pancaked' - which gives bonus currency. Upgrading Ground Slam decreases cooldown and increases radius. Cooldown: 20/14/10/7.5 Passive Skills The Gunner's passive skills increase his base health, his speed, and his Minigun/Mortar firepower. Offense *Level One: *Level Two: +16.2% Damage; Mortar shells split into two. *Level Three: +32.4% Damage; Mortar shells split into three. *Level Four: +50% Damage; Minigun upgraded to Dual Minigun; +100 Minigun Magazine Size Defense *Level One: *Level Two: *Level Three: *Level Four: Strategy *The Mortar is an effective weapon for groups of bots, runners, or simply as a safe way to do damage early in a match. *Slam opponents being grappled by other players to slow them and prevent escape. *Grappling can often put distance between you and your opponent when slam is on cooldown. *Start your Minigun spin before going around corners to be ready for enemies. *Be wary of overextending because Gunner is too slow to escape most pros. *Try and save your Rocket for a killing blow whenever you can, Gunners are slow, but the rocket is fast. *Paying attention to your Minigun's ammo level will keep you from being caught in a long reload at a bad time. *Effective use of your jump jets will prevent grapples and keep you alive longer, don't waste it flying too high. Customization This page covers all unique weapons, taunts and gear for this pro. Gallery SMNC Gunner Concept Art 1.png gunnerblitz.jpg|Blitz gunnerhippy.jpg|Hippy gunnerlos.jpg|Los Muertos gunnertb.jpg|MNC Throwback Veteran gunnertest.jpg|Test Dummy gunnerzom.jpg|Zombie Update History Category:Pros Category:Enforcers Category:Gunner